Randomness Compilation
by BluXRE
Summary: Now I have announce that the Randomness is happening. Yep, I have made the randomness, go random. Now, this is the first one up, so I am going to need more from you people to send me ideas, only to rated K though, since this is a start. Send me some ideas in the review, so I can do them. The first chapter is the start of it. So give me ideas, and I will post it in, including mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Randomness #1, for some reason.**

* * *

Eggman: I'm growing tired of waiting and it would be the last time. Where is the rebel base!?

Sam answers.

Sam (DP): Dantooine. Their on Dantooine.

Infinite responses.

Infinite (Forces): You heard her! Destroy Dantooine!

Workers press random buttons.

Eggman: WAIT!

?: Commence primary ignition!

Death Egg fires!

At Dantooine, Tigger finishes the landscape.

Tigger: Whew. Four years of landscaping, and I think Mr. Tarkins finally has a home to be proud of! (looks at the laser) Hey a laser!

Than Dantooine explodes.

Eggman: Infinite!? Dantooine? What- What the hell? (Sam laughs) You've been to a cocktail party at my house for cryke sakes

Infinire (Forces): Sorry.

* * *

Chef: P.

Engineer: There is a P. People, your time starts now.

After 3 seconds.

Chef: A GROUP OF PILL PUSHERS? (buzzer)

Engineer: Pfff! (laughs) (Audience laughs and cheers)

Chef: Oh boy.

Engineer: Good night, everyone! Thank you. (laughing and cheering continues)

Engineer: This is Wheel of Fortune, Chef! (laughing and cheering continues)

15 seconds later.

Jack Fenton: A GROUP OF WILL WISHES!

(audience laughing)

Another 15 seconds later.

Jasmine (TDPI): A Group of Well-Wishes)

Engineer: Yeah that's it.

(T.V. turns off)

Dipper (mine): Next time, if they are trying to say Well-Wishers instead of Pill-Pushers, this would've happened! Don't you think?

Danny (DP) & Shawn (TDPI): Yep!

Shadow (mine): (groans) Remind me to change the script while I'm at it okay?

Dipper: Ugh! Comedy.

* * *

Shadow and Heavy (TF2) fell into Sonic's dimensions

Sonic: Shadow? Heavy? Shadow?!

Shadow (Sonic): Ow - you landed on my back, man.

Shadow (mine): I'm Shadow!

Shadow (Sonic): No, I didn't say...

Shadow (Sonic): Hey! I'm Shadow!

Shadow (mine): I'm Shadow!

Shadow (Sonic): I'M Shadow!

Shadow (mine): I'm Shadow!

Shadow (Sonic): I'm SHADOW.

They stare at each other and slap battle each other.

Heavy (TF2): Oh, twins. I wonder if one of them is evil?

Amy (Sonic): Where did you come from? And why are there two Sha... dows? Sha... dowed? Sha... dow's?

Shadow (mine): (Throws bricks into the air) There aren't. (pulls out a shotgun) There's only one Shadow... (Shoots the bricks, throws his shotgun into the air to reload, the other Shadow tried to grab it, but the only Shadow grabs it, and puts it back on his strap of the back)

Shadow (mine): ...I don't know who the stiff is. (Other Shadow falls)

Shadow (Sonic): Hey!

Heavy (TF2): Well, this is all wonderful, but I don't suppose you saw a tiny red team member pass this way?

Big Cat: Eh, what's a team member?

Tails: The only thing we saw was out friend Knuckles getting dragged into a strange vortex.

Shadow (Mine): I think it was some kind of dimensional rift... Where is it?

Sonic : It disappeared after it took him.

Tails: So you didn't cause all that?

Heavy (TF2): I suggest that we set out on a mission to find this, er, "rift" you say?

Amy (sonic): A quest?! Let me go pack some lipsticks and my hammer! (runs off)

Sonic: And I'll get some chili dogs! (runs off)

Heavy (TF2): We shall be a team called- (another rift opens)

Heavy (TF2): Aaaaarrrrrr!

Shadow (Sonic): "Team Aar!"? That's a terrible name.

Amy and Sonic came back without them noticing that their gone.

Sonic: Aw! They left with the whole gang?

Amy (Sonic): Gang, shmang! They left without *me*! Rargh!

Shadow (Sonic): (Pulls out his gun) That guy wasn't anything special. (fires his gun and grenades) Ngh... Hup! (But the grenade hits him and explodes) Oof! (Hits the ground) Dang it.

Sonic: (Laughs out loud)

* * *

LEGO Batman: Hold it right there!

All: Batman!?

Batman: You again!?

LEGO Batman: Oh Emmet, thank goodness your alright?

Emmet: Batman, what is going on? Ow!

Batman: Hold it! I am Batman, and I am in charge of this detestment!

LEGO Batman: No, I'm Batman.

Batman: I'm Batman!

LEGO Batman: I'm BATMAN!

Emmet: So, who's the real Batman!

Both Batman: I AM!

Batman: Don't let this imposter fool you! He is been trained by the Joker himself to mimic my every move!

LEGO Batman sprays Scarecrows toxic at the other Batman!

Batman: BATS! Their everywhere! Get them away from me! UGH! (They look at him, and they look at LEGO Batman, seeing his eye movement on his mask) Their so horrifying!

All: BATMAN!

They all gathered at LEGO Batman

Benny: I had feeling it was you Batman. My front had to catch with my back end.

Batman regains his senses and got confused.

Batman: Will somebody please explain what's going on?

LEGO Batman: It's alright Batman. It's a code 5-46.

Batman: (gasps) You mean it's a-

LEGO Batman: Yes.

Batman: And he is a-

LEGO Batman- Oh yeah.

Batman: (gasps)

He heads to Emmet, grabs his arm and bows.

Batman: Your majesty.

Emmet: (laughing confused)

Genie and Tucker got confused.

Genie: Did you get any of that?

Tucker (DP): Not a word.

* * *

Phone rings

Hank (Mine): Hey Pete, can you get that?

Pete (Mine): I'll get it Hank. (picks it up) Hello, The Best Pals Hand Toons Backstage.

Than water comes out of the phone.

Hank (Mine): Who was that?

Pete (Mine): The water department.

* * *

James: Reports are coming in from all over the world that television reporters are blowing up. These unlikely rumors have- (blows up)

* * *

 **We'll be back tomorrow, that's all the time we have since their gassing the studio for termites. (person mumbling) What's that? (person mumbling) They already started? (person mumbling) We might be back tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd one.**

* * *

Infinite (Forces): Make her tell us the location to the rebel base.

Wonka: Good God, man! I'm a doctor, not a savage! This is flu shot! Good day sir!

Infinite (Forces): You will maker her..."

Wonka: I said good day sir!

* * *

Zoey: Okay, why do I need to be only in my red strapless bra and my red underwear Crystal?

Crystal: (Kisses Zoey on the lips) Because I kind of love you sis.

Zoey: (blushes) Really sis? You love me?

Crystal: Yes Zoey, I love you more than a sister, but my love mate.

Zoey: Wow. I, uh- Did not notice that then huh?

Crystal: Yep.

Zoey: And now I know why I need to be in my underwear like you are in Crystal, in your blue underwear huh?

Crystal: Yep.

Zoey: (thinks a bit, and asks) So uh, do you want to have sex or what?

Crystal: Well, I guess sex will do then. Since we are now a couple, heh.

Zoey: Then come here then!

Then right outside, Dipper, Shadow, and Mike heard what happened, than strobe lights turns on, and plays a funky music randomly. Noticing that they are having sex!

Shadow: What the!? Are they having sex!?

Dipper: I guess so! Why are you asking that?

Shadow: I don't know, lesbians are just a girl x girl couple like Gwen and Courtney!

Gwen & Courtney: Hey!

Dipper: Well at least they know what it means being girl gay!

Mike: Ugh! Now I know how it feels seeing 2 girls having sex.

Dipper: Shh! Hold on! I can hear Zoey yelping in a hump by her sister!

Shadow: Really?

Dipper: Yeah! Listen!

Shadow puts his ear on the door, and hears Zoey grunting in pain for Crystal humping her!

Zoey: Ahh! AAHHH! MORE CRYSTAL! MOOOORRRRREEEEEE!

Then they heard a squirt, knowing that they had reached their stopping point on Zoey!

Mike & Dipper: EEEEEWWWWWW!

Shadow: Holy dammit guys! They reached their POINT! Ugh! THIS IS THE REASON WHY GIRLS HAVE ALL THE FUN ON TWOSOME, INSTEAD OF THE ONESOME GOD DAMMIT!

(quiet for a bit)

Mike: Screw you guys, I'm going home. (walks home)

Dipper: What an idiot.

* * *

Engineer: (looks at a blueprint, and turns to Dottie) Hey Dottie, pass me that anti-sapper resistant from your left could ya?

Dottie: (picks it up and hands it to Engineer) Uh, why do you need that anyways?

Engineer: (inserts it and finishes it) I want to show Spy how it feels sapping this sentry with a new addition part inside of these buildings.

(12 minutes later)

Blu Spy: HELP! I have been sapped by the sentry!

Blu Engineer: Their sentry!? How did that happen!?

Blu Spy: I don't know, I was going to sap it, til it yanked it from me and sapped me!

Blu Engineer: Then we better get that out of you before-

The sapper explodes and Blu Engineer and Blu Spy. Dottie and Engineer high five each other with the successful test.

Dottie: Ha! I didn't even knew you had a plan this whole time! Were you planning for that!?

Engineer: Yep, I was able to buy that part for at least $5, that was a great decision!

Hank: And from here I thought it wasn't going to work.

Dottie: Why's that Hank?

Hank: I uh- Have no idea.

Dottie: That's exactly what I thought.

* * *

(Preview for the later fanfiction)

Dipper: Hey people, check this out. Two ordinary slippery soaps! But, when exactly tossed with a skill of a champ! (throws the soap on the floor) It becomes-

Shadow (Svetlana) hops on two soaps per one feet while sliding.

Shadow (Svetlana): -a one way ticket to PAIN! (crashes into the wall) OPH!

A large crash, causes a big boom sound to erupt, shaking the entire mansion. Some debris falls onto the ground, causing Dottie to fall with a thud, and come out to see what's going on.

Dipper: Heave, ho! (Another crash boom)

Dottie: (opens door) What in Davy Jones is going on here!?

Another crash boom occur'd, causing another door to the left fall, revealing the white background.

Dottie: Shadow! Dipper! What you two doing!?

Dipper: Ugh, trying to get our boredom out that's for sure.

Shadow shakes his head to regain control.

Shadow: And for the last time Dottie. I let Svetlana out to get out of boredom, that's for sure!

Dottie: Don't you guys notice that Chris is living here, and he doesn't even know what's going on!?

Dipper: We know that he lives here after his "something, something", exploded.

Shadow: Yeah, and he even put all his painting in every mansion, that we somehow destroyed some of them!

Vective: (Calling through Shadow's ears) Yes it's true, we somehow destroyed some of his painting after the huge crash boom sound.

Shadow: See?

Dottie: (confused) Wait, why would you say that Vective?

Vective: (Ear call still) Well that's just cause.

(Inside Shadow's brain)

Manitoba: Yeah, and destroying his hunk of junks, put us in the mood.

Vito: In a mood to saving Mike!

Chester: Pipe down could ya! I am watching T.V.!

Vective: Sorry.

Dottie: Okay, (outside) even though that is a good thing. But we are still in a crisis of Mal cutting his way to victory!

Shadow: Hey! Don't talk to my Mal like that!

Good Mal: (Shadow's ear call) Uh, I think she means (inside Shadow's brain) Mike's Mal you know.

Shadow: (calling) Uh, (outside) oops.

Dipper: Oops is right Shadow. You really need to understand better you know.

Shadow: Hey I'm trying my best okay?

Dottie: Ugh, now if you excuse me. Me and Kowalski is trying to figure out how Mal and the other's got into you anyways! So let us be, and we will let you know when we figured it out! (shuts the door hard, causing another crash boon)

Dipper: Well, that was something wasn't it?

Shadow: Yeah Dipper. But between you and me, even though I got Mike's personalities, we are trying to foil Evil Mal's plans so we can defeat him!

Dottie: (muffling through the wall) Which is why we are trying to do that too as well.

Dipper: Sheesh! Nobody hasn't responded about that as well. Don't you know?

Shadow: (facepalms, groans)

* * *

Shadow see's 1 ghost parrot, 1 mutant alligator, and 1 hyena behind Jack Fenton and Blu!

Shadow: Apana!

Shadow get's to the team to warn them.

Shadow: Dipper! I figured it out! An ambush! Their sneaking up on Danny's dad!

Dipper: His dad!?

Shadow: Yes, and even Blu as well! I think that they are going to attack them!

Dipper: Heavikabessa!

Danny: Of course! Their using (turns into his ghost form) the Mashindano as an distraction!

Shadow: Go around the crowd, their moving to ambush them from behind!

Dipper: Let's go!

The three enemies get's close to them.

Hyena: It's just like Vlad said. Now let's do this.

But they get pushed by Blue the Male Dog's grappling attack (My Sonic Forces Custom Hero) far from them. They get up and see them in 1 stand.

Dipper: If your smart, you'll stop right now.

Hyena: Well were not smart, so get out of our way!

They attack, but the team got the other hand, Dipper, pounces the parrot, Blue pounces the the hyena's mouth, and Danny pounces on the tail, Shadow fly past the alligator's mouth twice, getting tired. And Ralph and Shadow pins him down.

Dipper hit's the parrot onto the ground back first, growling at him. Blu and Jack heard a sound and turns around.

Blu: Dipper?

They see what their doing.

Blu: Dipper! (Dipper looks at them) What is going on?

Dipper: Nothing now sire.

He looks back at the bird, and the two saw the other's keeping the 2 enemies down.

Jack: They were trying to ambush us.

Dipper: And use the Mashindano for cover. But Vlad saw it coming.

Blu: Hmm, I know these racks, they wouldn't come up this themselves.

Knuckles pinned down Vlad.

Knuckles: What's the matter Vlad? Can't move?

Vlad grunts and looks when he saw that there's no sign of the two.

Vlad: Their gone, fine.

He taps Knuckles's arm meaning that he gave up. He smirks evilly.

Vlad: Ha. This Mashidano means nothing! While you all were watching us fight, my loyal members took down King Blu and Jack Fenton!

Some gasps, but other's mumbling about nothing had happened.

Vlad: Yeah, you heard me! And with your king and Jack gone, all of you will answer to us Empire!

Blu & Jack: Oh really, is that how it works?

Vlad turns and saw Blu and Jack and they are not happy, nor their friends.

Vlad: What!? But how did...?

Dipper: The team! That's how!

Knuckles walks towards Blu.

Knuckles: Your Majesty, I assure you. I have no knowledge of this scheme.

Blu: I know, that came from Vlad, but since you are the Resistance, I will defer his punishment to you.

Knuckles: Vlad lost the Machindano, he and his followers are no longer welcome in my fluit. Do with him in what you see fit.

Blu: Very well. (Walks towards Vlad) Vlad, you and your followers are banished to Amity Park. Leave now and never come back.

Vlad: But-

Blu: I. Said. Now!

Vlad: Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me!

And they left.

* * *

 **Sheesh, from me taking a while on typing break. I know what it meant for the randomness. Thanks for the nonsense. And see ya later.**


End file.
